Leader or Loser (SCRAPPED)
by TheMightyVoltar
Summary: Tired and Angry, 13 year old Jensen Graham has had the last of all the bullying. He was the butt of all jokes, harassed multiple times every day. It's not fair, being made fun of for your flaws! His friends, the mean kids, They're all worthless bullies and pieces of crap! Will he ever show them he is the true leader, or will he continue to be a loser? Find out on Leader vs Loser!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I wrote this fanfic on Wattpad 9 months ago, And It has been accumulating dust. Now, That I figured out how to publish on, I promise you I have improved a lot since then. The first chapter of my first fanfiction here goes,**

On one Monday Afternoon, Jensen Graham arrived home early, with a head cold because no one would save him a seat which made him eat outside in the chilly weather in a T-Shirt, 40 Fahrenheit to be exact, angry because of the bullying and tormenting he got from bullies and even his so-called "friends". When his mom and he arrived home, His mom asked him about his day.

Mom: Hey honey, what's wrong? Are you ok? I know you are feeling sick, but you seem mad!

Jensen: Can't you see I'm feeling sorrowful! Why does everybody bully me! Why do they make me feel so dumb and worthless! I procrastinate, I may not be the best at math, I may be chubby and socially awkward, but those are my flaws! It's not my fault that some people can't like me for who I am!

Jensen's Mom: Honey, no one hates you! They probably just can't figure out who they are.

Jensen: You could've helped me by slapping these retards in the face! Then my friends will like me, and I'm no longer bullied!

Jensen's Mom: Whoa, young man! language! We tried to help in every way! We got you diagnosed with ADHD, We sent you to Special Ed to mix in, what else could We have done?

Jensen: That made me a bigger target! I need to show these a-holes that I am the boss! That I should be respected! That I should be the Type A Male!

Jensen's Mom: You'll get yourself in big trouble if you talk like this! I'm getting really worried!

Jensen: Yeah, Maybe I should go to sleep.

Over time, He wasn't needed in the project because of his refusal to explain his problems on camera out of sheer embarrassment, He graduated middle school with decent grades, in high school, he got bullied even worse. He got beat up, verbally bullied, and his friends stopped being his friends because they thought they were too good to hang out with a "worthless piece of crap." His dad became an alcoholic, His parents fought a lot, and one day, His dad got so drunk that he thought Jensen was a Target and his beer bottle was a dart, so he hit his back and knocked him out. His mom eventually got sick of him and kicked him out. He was all alone, with no one to help him. He tried to earn a good score on the SAT, which he did get a score of 1000 on math and reading, only to find out that almost every person did better than him. He got beat up a lot, nobody liked him. In the year 2022, At the legal age of 18, Jensen decided to make a change about his life.

Jensen: Why does no one like me! They beat me up, push me around, roast me, tease me, and I have no friends! He Said.

Jensen's Mom: Uh, You-

Jensen, That's It! I'm Leaving this house once and for all!

Jensen's Mom ran along with him, only for him to get lost. His mom burst into tears.

"I should've known."

**HEY GUYS! What will happen to Jensen! Who will he meet along the way? Find out in Leader or Loser Chapter 2! Loosely based off of Pushover or Payback by Just Some Guy Online!**

**Yeah, crappy right? This was based on the book Brave by Svetlana Chmakova. Due to the protagonist's behaviors, I decided to make him the Viribus in my story, but this one is the hero/anti-hero, depending on what you think.**


	2. Jensen's new Friend plus something else

**Hey Guys! Me again. I decided I'd start to work on it again after it has been gathering dust. So, How have you been liking the story? I decided to start doing Grammarly so I can write better.**

Once Jensen got out, He was all on his own. He was now 5'10", with a slim build of 150 lbs. He had a blue sweater, sweatpants, and a shirt underneath the blue sweater that says "Just Do It."

Jensen: I used to weigh just as much as I once did in middle school. Now, I want no one to bully or ostracize me ever again.

He thought that if he was going to succeed in becoming a role model that gets rid of all bullying and oppression, He will first need a person who looked like he was scrappy and miserable due to bullying. So, He wandered about until he met a kid that looked vexed, scrappy, and about 14-ish. He then said,

Jensen: Hey, You look a bit down. What's your name?

Kid: What do you want?

Jensen: Kid, We could do this the easy way, or the hard way. So tell me, are you being bullied? Do you get ostracized and beat up whenever the bullies can?

Kid: What the heck is your issue? Please don't kidnap me!

Jensen: Listen, I have a story to tell you. And I am not going to kidnap you, don't worry. I am a good person, with good intentions.

Kid: Should I trust you? Jensen: Look, You should! Okay! I am a very nice guy, I promise you. And if there is one thing I'm good at, It's keeping my promises.

Kid: FINE! Just don't make it stupid, okay?

Jensen: When I was about your age, a bit younger, even,

"JENSEN TELLS HIS ENTIRE STORY OF HIS HARD TIMES FROM CHAPTER 1, YOU KNOW."

Kid: That was sad. It touched upon my heart, deep down that tough exterior.

Jensen: Oh trust me, I have a tough guy exterior too. But, I am going to teach you how to be tough on the outside, and the inside. Do you want to know?

Kid: Okay! And if you want to know, My name is Liam. What's your name?

Jensen: My name is Jensen. And hey, Why are you out on the street?

Liam: Well, Let me tell you my backstory, I was once a happy boy that was sometimes a bit strange, but normal enough to socialize. Growing up, I had a few friends, but that was enough to keep me company. But everything went downhill about 1 month after I turned 11. At that time, my parents got a divorce. I had to live with my mom on the weekday, and my Dad on the weekend. I was going into middle school a month later, and that is when the bullying started. At first, people were just insulting me. "Yeah, I could avoid that," I thought. But in 7th grade, It slowly started getting worse. People started punching, slapping, and shoving me, alongside the verbal abuse. It eventually got so bad that I started going home with bruises on my body from being assaulted by my classmates. By 8th Grade, All my friends have lost contact with me, And In the middle of the year, I started smoking marijuana to make me feel better. It gave me a rush of stimulation that just made me feel so full of life! I also started leaving home and not coming back for a few hours so I could cope with the daily stressors that go on in my life.

Jensen: Oh, that's sad. I feel very touched on the inside. Where should you go now?

**Liam: Home, But I want to stay here and chat. By the way, Why are you here?**

**Jensen: The reason I came here is that I burst out of my house in vexation. Oh, And I have a job down at the local store. I almost have enough money to go and live on my own and go to college.**

**Liam: That's nice! Well, anyway, I have to go back home. Want my phone number? We can talk to each other and try and get to meet each other better. Oh, and we can vent out our problems, too.**

**Jensen: Ok, Thank You! See you later!**

Liam: Bye!

While going back home, Jensen ran into a familiar face. Jensen thought he looked kind of dangerous.

Man: HEY! I KNOW YOU! GET THE HECK OVER HERE!

With no other choice, Jensen decided to run. Unfortunately, The man chased after him, but good thing Jensen was pretty fast. He ran until he was out of breath, and once he saw his house, He entered the room as fast as possible.

Jensen's Mom: Jensen! Why did you burst outside like that! You could have gotten Kill-

Jensen: Mom, I'm sorry. There is no time to waste. There is this random guy out on the street, And he told me to get over there!

Jensen's Mom: WHAT! Jensen, get inside! I am going to bolt the door shut! That man might have been dangerous!

Jensen: Look, Mom, I'm very sorry about what happened earlier, Can we please just call the cops and get over with it!

Jensen's Mom: Call the cops, Right Now!

Without hesitating, Jensen grabbed the phone. He dialed 911 and explained the emergency.

Police: 911, What's your emergency?

Jensen: There is a man on the street after me! He said that he knew me! I think I might know him, but he looks dangerous! Can you please get here as fast as you can? My address is CENSORED.

Police: I will get right with you in a moment.

Jensen: Oh good, Help is on the way. I'll bolt down the doors and lock the windows!

Jensen's Mom: Good! Please do not freak out like that again! I am very nervous!

Jensen: Relax Mom, The police will always be on our side. Take a few deep breaths, I could easily fend for myself.

Jensen's Mom: Good.

**Hey, My loyal friends! I worked on this for 2 days, but I will possibly revamp it later on in the week. I will promise you the next chapter is coming this week, don't worry. Please leave criticism in the comments, Because I will use them to my full advantage, unlike some people *ahem*Shaeril McBrown*ahem*. Anyways guys, have a wonderful day! If you are reading at night, I hope you have a good dream!**


End file.
